


小玫瑰

by Ada_Masure17



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17





	小玫瑰

细碎的电流声滑过耳膜，紧接着厨间的灯忽然亮起，把倚在墙角嘴里正叼着烟还在神游天外的张艺兴瞬间吓回了神。  
“还没睡啊？”  
带着几分疲困的柔软嗓音从门口的方向响起，声调轻柔，尾音微微上挑着，听起来一时之间让人有一些辨不清男女，仿佛是那个人吐着热气在耳旁低语呢喃似的，在这深夜里似乎平添了一丝缠绵的媚意。  
张艺兴对这个声音很熟悉，没有抬眼望去就认出了来人，正是他那个同父异母的大明星哥哥——lay。  
说来实在好笑，外人眼里的同父异母兄弟一般都是不甚和睦的，甚至斗得水火不容。  
而他和他的这个哥哥则是异数，平时两不相干，互不往来，又不是这次祖父大寿把他们俩同时叫回了，两个人大概一年中见面的次数都不会超过5次，熟悉又陌生得像个点头之交的朋友罢了。  
大明星平时工作忙就算是暂时得到了休假也要做音乐到深夜，而对自己这个小混混街痞来说，深夜才是一天的开始，而正常人也早早就入睡了，所以深夜这个时候忽然来到客厅的人，除了他也只可能是lay。  
“小毛孩，学坏吸烟？”lay轻笑一声，慢悠悠地开口说道。  
他的嗓音浮起的打趣与责怪让张艺兴有些不爽地皱了皱眉头，低头猛吸了一口烟，才抬起头视线透过上升的烟雾望向了站在门口的那个人，可当他看清楚那人后原本流到唇边的脏话又一骨碌流口水似的全滚回到肚子里。  
妈/的，这个人真是要命的好看。这他/妈就是不是同一个娘/生的种/的区别吗？张艺兴在心里嗤笑道。  
客厅里的光线昏暗，只有厨间这一盏灯明晃晃地亮着，在不甚明晰的视线里，他看见lay软软地半倚在门框边，身上只套着一件半长的很透的白衬衫，宽宽荡荡地挂在纤细的肩上，领口开的很大，压着锁骨的边露出大片雪白色泛着粉红的肌肤，更是衬出了那两条锁骨平滑精致得像是艺术品一般。  
那件白衬衫很短只垂到他的大腿根，一双修长匀称的腿从衬衫下露出，在莹白的灯光下仿佛润着水光，透着一种白腻的质感。  
灯光中的他，唇红齿白，白得近乎通体雪白透明，袖口上绣着的那几朵嫩红的小玫瑰是一片纯色中仅有的艳泽，随着呼吸摇动着一下就勾晃人的视线，他整个人精致的就像一个漂亮的人偶娃娃，倒有些不真实了。  
他软软地靠在门上，整个人好像没有骨头似的，身体曲线柔成一道赏心悦目的弧度，嘴角和眼角此时都是上挑着的，眼神迷离又清冷，天生的狐狸精一般，那轻轻软软的眼神飘落到人的身体上，瞬间就能酥软了人的半边身子。  
骚/货。  
张艺兴在心里咒骂一句，想要扭开头不去看他，让那个目光却在人家白腻的大腿上转了一圈又一圈，可能是在兀自走神或者想入非非，心脏不停地在胸膛里嘭嘭直跳，好像要跳出喉咙眼一般。  
“小孩子抽什么烟呢？净学坏。”  
张艺兴感觉lay的声音一下子拉近了不少，嗔怪的语调，像是在自己耳边娇吟似的，一股淡淡的说不出的香气一时之间萦绕鼻尖，撩拨着他的心间尖有些微痒。  
他猛回过神时，发现lay不知道什么时候已经走到了自己的面前，轻挑着淡眉，半仰着头浅笑着看着自己，然后伸出手抽出了被自己夹在指尖的那支烟，掐灭之后利落抬手把它扔进了桌边的垃圾桶里。  
张艺兴的视线随着那支烟在半空中抛过一道弧线后落到了垃圾桶里，心里生出一股强烈的不快感再加上身上奇怪的感觉，让他有些意识不过脑地就伸手推了lay一把，拉开两个人的距离，烦躁地骂了一句：“你有病吗？”  
张艺兴的力气并不小，lay猝不及防被推着摇晃了身子推我两步才站定，再抬起头来时，他眼睛里的笑意已经悄然消失了，晕上了层朦胧的水光与不知名的委屈。对于张艺兴的粗鲁行为，他倒也不恼，唇角下一秒又勾了起来。  
“小孩子真是什么都不懂，以为吸烟很酷，长大后小心会后悔。”lay口中啧了一声，把目光从张艺兴身上收回，摇着头转身向一旁的冰箱走去。  
“喂，你怎么不穿裤子？”张艺兴的目光终于从那片白皙上收回，耳尖有些泛红，摸了一下鼻子后，嘴角倒勾起了一个痞气的弧度，“大明星还喜欢对“小孩子”耍流氓吗？”  
“耍流氓？谁知道你大半夜在这里。”  
lay被张艺兴的话似乎逗笑了，一手拉开冰箱认真的从里面搜寻自己的目标，另一只手向下把自己腿跟上的衬衫往上拉了一下，露出藏在衬衫下的那一片淤青。  
“疼，穿不上裤子，懂？”  
lay的皮肤很白，大腿根上那块淤青显得格外的明显，青青紫紫，四周还累了不少的血色，像是块烙铁落入眼底似的，一下子就灼疼了张艺兴的眼睛，沉默了几秒后，他有些别扭的开口道：“怎么搞的？你是笨蛋吗？不会自己擦药吗？”  
“练舞的时候不小心磕到了，这个地方，反手使不上劲，我怎么给自己擦？”lay从冰箱里掏出一罐啤酒，打开低头抿了一口后，再抬起头时，眼角似乎都浮起了微醺的晕红，眉头上挑笑着说，“难道，你要帮我擦药吗？”  
“好啊，擦就擦……”脱口而出，嘴巴里飞去的话不过脑一下子就全部吐了出来，直白利落地让两个人同时都愣住了。  
张艺兴率先回过了神，只觉得脸上的温度异常发胖，肯定是已经脸红了，但当他接触到lay含着笑悉的目光后，仍然硬着头皮梗着脖子补了一句：“没什么大不了了，谁怕谁。”  
“那好，”lay眯着眼笑了起来，像只偷腥得逞了的猫儿似的，一时之间眉眼间散发出来的清丽光彩都让这黑暗的空间好似一下子亮了不少，“那就先谢谢，我亲爱的弟弟了。”  
——  
“嗯……疼……轻点……”  
柔媚的轻呼声飘浮在半空中，指尖泛着粉红的葱白手指抓紧身下的白色被单把它揉皱成了一团。  
张艺兴被这过分的声音搞得头皮发麻，太阳穴上的青筋突突地跳着，结实的手臂上青筋突起，咬着牙似乎是在隐忍着些什么。  
“都说了，你轻一点呀！”刚刚升到脑海中的绮念，又被手臂上毫不客气的掐痛打散了一半，lay动漫的反手掐了一下张艺兴的手臂软声道，声调却轻轻的，没有了力气似的。  
“你怎么这么娇啊？”张艺兴忍不住在心里骂了好几句脏话，耐心都要被这个人给耗没了。他发现伺候这个人真是太难了，你轻一点他喊痒，重一点他喊疼，整个人娇的不行，伺候得也难的要命。  
而且当这个人还这么顺从地趴在床上，撩起的衬衫露着白皙的腿跟，伏着被子轻吟，粉唇被咬得艳红，像只妖精般勾人，可偏又用最无辜的眼神望着你时，这种感觉简直……犯规，太犯规了。  
张艺兴觉得自己都快要被逼疯了，把手中的药如同烫手山芋扔开，草草地揉了几下，指腹上传来了温热和柔嫩的触感，让整条手臂都要烧了起来，他迅速地从床上爬了起来，抛下一句“好了”，就想转身向外走去。  
“你等等！”手腕被一股不大的力度牵住，张艺兴的身子顿了一下，扭头看向坐在床上的lay，心跳如雷又强装冷静。  
lay身上的衬衫揉皱了不少，领口的纽扣又掉落了几颗，从张艺兴这个角度看，完全可以把那一片雪白中了两点梅红收入眼中。  
口渴，愈发口渴了。  
lay微红着脸颊望着张艺兴，贝齿咬了咬红唇，视线往下滑落到张艺兴裤/子处不知何时鼓/起的帐/篷上，小声说道：“你不解决一下吗？”  
啊？张艺兴觉得脑子里噼里啪啦地响成一片，烟花升空了一般，鬼使神差地朝自己的裤/裆看去，然后下一秒整个人就如同遭了雷劈一样呆愣在了原地。  
“喂？”  
lay似乎瞬间也害羞了起来，眼神飘飘忽忽地，闪着几丝羞怯咬着下唇，喊了一声那个愣住的人，发现那个人还是没有什么反应后，就用力甩开张艺兴的手腕，偏过身去自暴自弃地开始伸手扣上自己衬衫上松开的扣子。  
他支支吾吾地似乎是在抱怨，继续小声呢喃道：“刚……刚才都顶了我好久了，现在什么都不敢干，真是怂包……”


End file.
